


Let’s Pretend

by Bitch_Craft



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gert is bi, I'm Bad At Tagging, Molly meddles, chase is head over heels for gert, description of anxiety, minor deanoru, some characters are a little ooc, some miscommunication I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitch_Craft/pseuds/Bitch_Craft
Summary: Gert gets stood up at a fancy restaurant and Chase pretends to be her boyfriend for the evening, they have a good night and both of them think they will never see each other again. But come Monday morning there’s a new guy going to Gert’s school ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so full warning this is my first fic. So feel free to give me feedback but please be nice ^_^ this was originally going to be a oneshot but it kinda got away from me lol. So only a few chapters not too long. The first chapter will probably be pretty short. Sorry if the tags/summary suck I’ve never done this before. Also the descriptions of anxiety are from Gert nothing to serious. This is a civilian AU in which the parents aren’t murders and the kids didn’t all know each other they also don’t have powers (Molly and Gert are still sisters tho). Thank you for reading!! Please tell me what you think and have a great day :) oh and side note all mistakes are mine and there might be a few sorry. Also I don’t own these characters or this idea obvs... I’d also like to give a huge thank you too itsemmalie0821 for all her help, she read all these parts before I posted them and gave me a lot of ideas for this fic and she has some stuff that you should definitely read her writing is amazing!!!

When Gert had met that super cute red head at Timely she thought her luck was finally starting to pick up. But now sitting in a dimly lit restaurant where she’s been waiting for over twenty minutes she was starting to realize that the universe really did have it out for her. Checking her phone for the hundredth time, Gert sighed as she sent another quick text to Alice, hoping to get a reply saying she was just running behind. Much to her dismay the texts haven’t even been read yet. The sound of a throat clearing made her look up, to see that the same waiter from fifteen minutes ago was standing beside her table. They smiled and asked if she would still like to wait to order and Gert just nodded her head unable to speak because she felt like her throat was closing up. looking at the time again she started to feel her heart beat faster, Oh no she thought not here. Taking deep breaths she started trying to calm herself using the techniques her therapist had taught her. Gert wanted to leave so bad it’s was already forty five minutes past when she was supposed to meet her date. This restaurant is so pretentious and high class, she honestly would have been fine going to the park or something. God she was so mad at her self. Looking around the restaurant Gert felt like all eyes were on her. She could feel herself sweating. Crap, she thought, what do I do. If I leave now every pompous asshole in this gaudy restaurant is gonna know I got stood up. And normally she could just push through with her sarcasm and a icy glare, but she was already feeling the anxiety becoming too much to stifle. Gert desperately wanted to leave but all of her muscles were to tense. She felt as though she wouldn’t be able to move without making the panic inside her worse. At that moment she heard another throat clear, putting on a glare and preparing to face the waiter from before her eyes met a very different sight. Standing before her was probably the most stereotypical handsome jock she’d ever seen. But there was something different about him, maybe a little kinder. They assessed each other for a moment before he gave Gert the most dashingly annoying smirk she’d ever seen and a small wink to match. 

“Oh my god babe, I’m so sorry I’m late” He exclaimed rather loudly whilst taking the seat in front of her. Gert looked him up and down then gave him a curt nod, still confused by all of this. “Traffic was just a nightmare,” he continued. “You must be so upset I’ve left you waiting here for almost an hour, god I’m such a terrible boyfriend.” He said putting on a bit of an exaggerated pouty face, but when he said the word boyfriend Gert noticed he gave her another inconspicuous wink. Oh she thought, now she understands. This Adonis of a teen boy clearly saw the struggle she was having being stood up and decided to put her out if her misery. The hero complex of some men Gert thought as she internally rolled her eyes. She gave him one last hard look hoping to give off you better not be fucking with me vibes, then she smiled back at him. 

“It’s fine sweetheart really” She says deciding why not lay it on thick. Not like she ever coming back to this place. “I’m just glad to finally see you.” She smiles sweetly at him while she says it. Seeing a few heads in the restaurant turned their way makes her feel grateful he decided to save her from the embarrassment of walking out of there alone. Gert turns back to her mystery beau and her mind immediately blanks. Damn it what do I do now, she thinks, this dude is so hot how am I supposed to act like we’re dating. Mystery jock looks at her and slyly waves her towards him so no one else can over hear their conversation.

“Hey I hope it’s alright that I joined you. I was on the patio with my mom and I noticed you seemed a little freaked out, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay and that you’re cool with the whole pretended boyfriend thing. I’ll totally leave if that’s what you want.” He whispered. Giving her the warmest smile she’s ever seen. Gert looked down at the table, she could feel her cheeks flame.

“No, yeah, totally okay with me.” She stuttered out adjusting her glasses. 

“I’m Chase by the way, I’d shake your hand but that would look weird for two people dating to shake hands.” He laughed, and damn that was a nice laugh, she thought. 

“I’m Gert” She blurted out kinda harshly. Can you blame her though this dude is making her more nervous than before. 

 

The rest of the night was majorly uneventful. Talking with Chase made Gert feel surprisingly at ease. She was undoubtedly anxious when their night together started, but he was a lot nicer then she expected. They had some really animated conversations about books and topics that appealed to both of them. Even a particularly interesting one about the schooling system in America. Gert can admit that she didn’t think a guy with that many muscles would have such a strong and educated opinion on that. What she wouldn’t admit though was that it was totally a turn on. Sometimes when she noticed she was rambling she would look at Chase expecting to see annoyance on his face, but he always had this warmth behind his eyes that told Gert he was actually listening to her. When their food finally came they kept their conversation going, discussing anything under the sun. As usual Gert was one hundred percent honest in all of her opinions, but instead of rolling his eyes or ignoring her; Chase listened add eminently. When the evening was finally coming to a close Chase insisted that he pay.

“Honestly I don’t mind” he said reaching for the check “I’m the one that interrupted your night, and I had a really amazing time so it’s the least I could do.” He smiled at her and she could feel her heart dip. But damn her if she was going to reinforce gender norms.

“I can pay for my half I already have the money with me anyway, besides you came to my rescue, remember jock jams.” She said with added snark. If she lets this feel to much like a date she going to end up disappointed. Chase gave her a strange look that she couldn’t quite place.

“Okay fine, but let me at least take you home.” He argued back. Gert gave him a stern look. 

“That’s kinda unnecessary I live pretty close so I walked here, beside I’m not getting into a car with some guy I just met.” She responded still giving him a hard look. 

“Oh sorry! No I totally get it, but despite me being a stranger still it is really dark out and I would feel at ease walking with you at least for a bit.” He said trying to correct his pervious statement. “Also I live pretty close too and I think my mom dipped like fifteen minutes ago, but I totally understand if you’d feel more comfortable going separate ways.” He finished kinda hurriedly. Deciding that with all the vibes she got this evening this dude was pretty safe. Gert looked at him and nodded. 

“Fine. But for your information I have pepper spray and really good aim.” She said. 

“Duly noted.” Chase responded. With a slightly crooked smile. The start of their venture home was mostly silent. Just the sounds of traffic and the occasional cricket to act as their playlist. Feeling a little awkward Gert looked over at Chase and started running through conversation starters. Why was talking to him during dinner so easy she thought to herself, and a little voice in the back of her mind answered because it’s more real now that you’re alone, with no table to separate you and no act to keep up. Closing her eyes Gert looked down at the side walk. Obviously Chase was just a genuinely nice guy and he wasn’t trying to make this a real date, she thought. As soon as you walk through your door he’s probably going to forget you even exist. Scowling now she looked forward and thought well screw this if he wants to talk to me then he can start the conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!! I’d just like to thank anyone who read the first chapter and is continuing to chapter 2. This fic is kinda like my testing the waters fic so this chapter has more dialogue in it. But now we get Chases pov!! Full warning Chase is head over heels for Gert and it may come off a tad cheesy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is awesome but please be kind :) I’m going to be switching pov between Gert and Chase so you’ll get to see both sides. I have most of this fic written I just need to finish the end lol. But please tell me what you think and leave kudos if you like it!

 

Chase felt like he just won the best lottery on the planet. Smiling to himself as he replayed the night in his head, remembering the way Gert’s eyes lit up when she would get really passionate about something. Or how her smile was so soft and kind. Sometimes she would smile like she hadn’t really meant too and that small little smirk made his heart melt. I’m so glad I went over to her, Chase thought, if I went the rest of my life without meeting her I’d definitely be lesser for it. Coming out of his own head he noticed Gert seemed very tense. Oh no I hope I didn’t make her uncomfortable he thought, I really just wanted to make sure she got home okay. He knew that he wasn’t being completely honest with himself though what he really wanted was more time with her, he couldn’t quite say goodbye yet. Quickly thinking of things to prolong a conversation Chase blurted out the first thing that popped into his head.

 

“So who stood you up tonight?” He asked wincing once the question left his mouth. Damn it she’s gonna think I’m such an idiot now. Gert’s head turned towards him and he could see the beginnings of a stony glare form on her face.

 

“Well ignoring your incredibly rude question into my personal life, it was some girl I met at Timely last week.”She said with a hard edge to her voice. Woah she was even beautiful angry Chase thought. Wait girl? Oh no he really hoped lightening wouldn’t strike twice with a situation like that.

 

“Oh I didn’t know you were gay, I wouldn’t have interrupted your night like I did.” Chase said. Gert suddenly stopped and turned to face him down. Her slightly stony expression now morphed into a full icy stare down.

 

“Look full disclosure you seemed like a really cool guy, but if you’re some homophobic douche nozzle this night ends right here and you’re going to have to leave right now.” She said glaring right into his eyes. Chase started to panic. Crap now she thinks I’m an absolute asshole because I couldn’t articulate my point properly. Thinking back on what he said now, yeah he can totally see why she took it like that.

 

“Wait no!” He said hurriedly. “ I meant I didn’t want to make you feel like some straight bro was trying to hit on you even though you don’t swing that way, my best friend’s a lesbian and I know how much she hates that.” Feeling like he explained him self pretty well Chase finally took a breath. Gert assed him for a while with hard eyes before her expression softened a bit.

“Okay I believe you, and it’s not a big deal you we’re good company, besides I’m bi not a lesbian so dudes aren’t totally unwelcome.”Gert said looking down at the side walk, Maybe Chase was seeing things but he swore he saw a light blush bloom on her cheeks. The rest of their walk home went by pretty fast with some more casual conversation. Gert was right she really didn’t live far, and soon they found themselves standing in the middle of her drive way.

 

“Well this night certainly did not go the way I planned, but you’re pretty cool,” Gert said giving Chase a small smirk. “Thanks again for the save, you’re a regular knight in shining jock strap.” She chuckled lightly at her own joke. Laughingwith her Chase gave her one last long look hoping it wasn’t obvious.

 

 

“You don’t have to thank me I had a really great night... besides I get the feeling your not the kinda girl that needs a knight.” Chase said with a wink slowly backing away. Gert rolled her eyes but he could still see that amazingly bright smile. Damn he was glad he got to see it again before he left. Waving goodbye to her as she turned to open her door, he felt like a pit was opening in his stomach. Pivoting on his heel Chase started his solo trek home, already feeling the loss of her presence. Cursing himself he wished he asked for her number when he had the chance but he feared she would think he was just another jock trying to score with as many girls as he could. Sighing Chase started to play the evening over in his head for the hundredth time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerts pov again! In this chapter we finally meet Gerts friends and oh no there’s a new guy in school ;) so I feel like I use a lot of filler words so sorry in advance, Molly and Gert are still sisters in this AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! If you made it this far bless you <3 I feel like my writing might be getting better but if it’s still shambles sorry, also sorry for the wait I’m trying to finish the end before I post more but I’m having some serious writers block, I’m almost done though!

That weekend had gone by so slow that Gert was actually excited to go back to school just to have something to keep her mind occupied. Molly was suspicious seeing as when Gert got home from her date she was elated, but she had also mentioned that the girl from Timely didn’t show. Sighing Gert mentally prepared herself for all the “sleuthing” Molly was bound to do. 

“Molls come on you’re gonna make me late, I wanna stop for breakfast there’s no way I’m eating Dale and Stacey’s nutrition blast smoothie.” She called, pacing by the door. Wow Molly really didn’t have any time management skills. Skipping down the stairs she jumped to a stop in front of Gert giving her a mock salute. 

“Ready to go! Oooh are we gonna stop at Timely.” Molly sing songed. 

“No way I’m not going there for another month at least, best to avoid an accidental run in with the girl that left me hanging.” Gert stated rolling her eyes. She would never understand how Molly could be so peppy in the morning. Opening the front door and yelling a goodbye to their parents, feeling envious as always that they got to sleep in (perks of owning your own company I guess). The two sisters got in the car and started their morning commute. 

“Sooo assuming you really did get stood up on Friday why were you so happy when you came home?” Molly asked trying her best to play coy. Keeping her eyes firmly on the road Gert struggled with whether or not she should tell her sister the truth. On one hand she loves Molly and they try really hard not to keep secrets from each other, hell she was even the first person Gert came out to. But on the other hand Molly isn’t the best at lying and her time with Chase isn’t really something she wants everyone in her life to know about. Swallowing she quickly turned to look at her sister, she’s so kindhearted and Gert really does love her to bits. Taking a deep breath She readied herself for what she’s guessing is going to be an explosion of excitement. 

 

“Ugh fine I’ll tell you but no one else can know okay.” She says with a stern edge to her voice. 

“Okay okay. I pinky promise I won’t say a word.” Molly replies eagerly. She was honestly a little surprised she didn’t have to needle her sister more for an answer. 

 

“Alright so it all started about forty minutes into being stood up, and not surprisingly I was starting to get really anxious when suddenly this frat bro looking guy sits down in front of me.” And with that Gert begins to tell the whole story of that night. Not explicitly saying that Chase was a total dream boat but she’s assuming that Molly gets the picture. 

 

Pulling up to Atlas High’s parking lot having just finished laying out the entire evening to Molly, Gert feels like a weight has been lifted. Finally being able to talk about Chase (and if she’s being honest) gush a little bit to her sister about her not date date is exactly what she needed. 

“Okay so let me recap, a super hottie comes to your rescue, you two fake a relationship, get along perfectly, he offers to pay and walk you home, and you still don’t think that he was totally trying to woo you!” Molly says exasperated, she understands that Gert’s anxiety can get the better of her but this “Chase” guy has obvious heart eyes for her sister. 

“Honestly Molls he was probably just trying to get his ‘community service’ time for the week, like there’s no way jock personified was actually trying to turn that into a date.” Gert said as she crossed her arms. Thinking about Chase made her heart ache a bit. He seemed so genuine, and it’s not like he expected anything from her at the end of the night. But her past experiences with guys similar too him reaffirmed in her head that he was just another high school boy that probably hasn’t thought of her once since Friday. 

 

Morning classes went as boringly as usual. Gert was happy when lunch rolled by she had barely talked to her friends all weekend. 

“Yorkes over here.” Nico called to her from across the cafeteria. Waving Gert quickly made her way over to their table to find Alex and Molly also waiting for her there.

 

“Hey geek gang how’s it hanging.” Gert joked while setting her stuff down. 

 

“Hey I dissent that statement, you know we’re the coolest gang around.” Alex said smiling at Gert. Nico rolled her eyes whilst giving him a light shove.

“Alex here is apparently delusional but how was your weekend Gert? Anything you want to share with the class?” Nico asked raising her eyebrows. Shooting a glare to Molly, Gert cleared her throat and looked back at Nico. 

“Nope super uneventful, what about you Alex?” Gert said clearly trying to move the focus of the conversation off of her. 

“Are your sure because I heard that you went on date with a modern Prince Charming.” Nico responded smirking at Gert knowing there was no way she could get out of this. Gert looked at Molly and gave her the coldest glare she could muster. 

 

“I guess the sanctity of the pinky promise is dead.” 

“I’m so sorry Gert! But you know how Nico is she can sniff out a lie a mile away I didn’t mean to I swear!” Molly cried, Gert could tell that she genuinely felt bad, and really it’s her own fault she knows Molly can’t lie to save her life. Sighing Gert just shook her head. 

“Honestly Mols it’s okay I kinda expected it to happen sooner or later, I was hoping for later though.” Gert said, at least it wasn’t their parents Molly spilled the beans to. It could have been way worse she could be getting a very TMI sex talk right now. 

“I know we can all give each other a hard time but we’re your friends Gert we just want to know if you have any updates for us, this is a total no judgement zone.” Alex said rather calmly always taking on the role of the group mediator. 

“Ugh fine! But there’s not even much of a story to tell so when you guys end up totally bored out of your mind don’t blame me okay.” Gert said, sighing she started to explain the night to her friends. Giving them a more abridged version but still enough detail so they got the picture. Needless to say they were not bored at all. 

“Oh my god Molly did not do this story justice, Gert you’ve basically just explained the meet cute of any sappy Rom Com.” Nico said with surprise lacing her voice. 

“Honestly not what I was expecting but I’m happy for you Gert he seems cool, you should invite him to hang sometime.” Alex said smiling. 

“Oh definitely, actually you should text him now and set up a time you can introduce him to us, better for him to know what he’s getting into.” Nico replied laughing. Honestly Gert was a little confused. It was just one super strange night with random guy, she didn’t understand why they’re acting like she suddenly had a boyfriend. 

“Well as much as I’d love to do that it’s gonna be impossible seeing as we didn’t exchange numbers, sorry to disappoint guys.” Gert said her voice dripping with sarcasm. Looking around the table all of her friends faces showed of poorly disguised pity. Well I guess that solidifies how much that night wasn’t a date if even her friends were giving her that look. 

“Whatever this conversation is getting boring. Anything new going on here, come on one of the lacrosse jockeys has to have picked a new bimbo by now surely throwing the schools social balance into it’s weekly cataclysm.” She said rolling her eyes and pushing down the hurt she felt that all the hope she was holding had just died. 

“Well speaking of lacrosse jockeys I heard they actually might be getting a new member.” Alex said sensing Gert’s  
uneasiness hoping a change of subject would give her a minute to breathe. 

“Yeah I heard that too, some new kid who just started today actually, didn’t catch a name but I hear he’s cute.” Nico jumped in. Internally Gert sighed happy for the change in conversation, outwardly though she scoffed and rolled her eyes yet again. 

 

After that rousing conversation lunch had went bye pretty normal. Hearing bits and pieces of other kids conversations about the new guy was starting to bug her. Like what’s so special about him that had everyone talking, he was probably just a carbon copy of every other dude on the lacrosse team. Waiting by Molly’s locker and picking up more gossip about this guy made Gert huff. 

“Hey Gert! I just gotta grab my things then we can get going.” Molly said walking up to her. “Remember how we talked about the new guy at lunch? Well I heard that he’s like an eleven on the hotness scale, oh and that the house he moved into is in our neighbour hood!” 

“Molly you know I literally couldn’t care less about some juiced up sports bro, his face being pretty doesn’t change that” 

“Ugh fine but I at least want to try and get a look at him before we go, can we please just walk past the lacrosse field on our way to the car? They haven’t started practice yet so I bet no one is there.” 

“Fine but only because it’s actually a short cut to where I parked, but no pausing to stare if he does end up being there.” Gert said giving her sister a stern gaze to let her know she meant business. 

Trying to keep her own eyes off the field was difficult enough without Molly stoping every five seconds to try and get a better look. She groaned and turned to grab Molly’s hand so she could just pull her along when her gaze landed on someone familiar. Gert felt her heart drop out of her stomach, standing on the other side of the fence in the middle of the lacrosse field was Chase. While her heart was beating a mile a minute all she could do was stare. ‘Why was he here’ she was thinking ‘Why now’ and ‘Please oh please don’t let him be the new guy’. But as previously established the universe was not on Gert’s side. Her body felt frozen in place, she could distantly hear Molly’s voice but only as background noise. The only sound she seemed to focussed on was that beautiful laugh, dammit she was really hoping her mind had exaggerated some of his attractiveness. Chase was in the full lacrosse uniform chatting with some of the other players but standing closest to him was a girl, a really really beautiful girl. She was model like tall, with long blonde hair pulled back, and soft delicate features. As she turned more to face Gert she realized that that was Karolina Dean, the nicest and most definitely the prettiest girl at Atlas. She watched as Chase and Karolina laughed together like they knew a joke no one else ever would, when Chase wrapped his arm around her shoulders Gert was suddenly shocked into movement again. Grabbing Molly without saying a word and jogging towards her car Gert replayed what she saw over and over in her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chases pov again! Chase is starting at his new school and his best friend (Karolina) was showing him around when he sees someone familiar ;) also full warning Chase is head over heels for Gert and my sweet boy is very cheesy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4!!! Omg I’m sorry this is taking me so long idk why but I’m having the worst writers block. I hope you enjoy this chapter any feedback you have would be amazing! Thank you so much for reading and thank you if you’ve left kudos or if you’ve commented! And I hope all of your days are amazing :)

 

Karolina had spent the entire day showing Chase around Atlas. Her touring ended in the Lacrosse field where they were chatting with a few of his soon to be team mates. Chase’s day had been relatively boring, that is until he caught a glimpse of that particular shade of purple he just couldn’t seem to forget. Staring for just a moment longer to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating, Chase’s eyes were glued as he watched that vibrant hair makes its way through the parking lot. ‘Could that really be Gert’ he thought‘am I really that lucky’. Deciding that he should probably move before he missed his chance, Chase took off, bolting through the field. Reaching the fence he quickly slipped through it and ran into the parking lot just in time to see to see her pulling out of the parking space looking rather sullen. He tried to wave but to no avail Gert seemed to be focused on a conversation with the passenger that looked pretty heated. Feeling a little defeated about missing his chance to see her again Chase remembered that while Atlas was a big school it wasn’t that big. And he knew that there was no way he couldn’t find her, not with the way his heart seemed to gravitate to her. Karolina caught up with him as he made his way back too the field.

 

“Chase what the heck was that? You nearly gave me a heart attack running away like that.”

 

“Sorry Karo but I thought I saw her, and I was right.” Chase said, but seeing some confusion on Karolina’s face he explained further. “You know the girl from Friday, who was incredibly smart and beautiful, I probably haven’t stopped talking about her all weekend.”

“Ooh yeah! Was it really her, are you sure?” Karo asked.

 

“Positive I didn’t get to talk to her though, I don’t even think she saw me.”

 

“Well that’s okay we have all week to find a girl with purple hair. What did you say her name was again?”

 

“Its Gert.” He said sighing knowing a first name that was definitely short for something wasn’t going to help much.

 

“Hmm sounds kinda familiar.. well tomorrow morning I’ll start asking some people if they know the name, don’t worry Chase we’ll find her I won’t let this be a missed connections sob story.” Karolina said smiling, she had always been amazing at cheering him up.

 

 

The next day Chase met Karo by her locker hoping she had a game plan for today. Seeing her walk up with a huge smile on her face gave him some hope.

 

“Oh boy you’re gonna be so happy I remember where I recognized her name from.” Karolina said with a beaming smile.

 

“That’s great Karo! You really are the best friend a guy could ask for.” Chase responded barely able to contain his excitement. He was so great full to have Karolina’s help, without her he’s not sure how long it would take for him to see Gert again.

 

“Okay so you know how I was telling you about this super cute goth girl I met at the schools lgbtqa+ club, well I remembered that she had mentioned her friend Gert that was thinking of joining.”

 

“That’s good so all we have to do is ask that girl about Gert then maybe I can meet up with her today after school.” Chase said, he knew that he was getting a little over excited but he couldn’t help himself. The thought that he could fix the mistake he made by not getting Gerts number made him joyful. 

 

“Yeah haha... here’s the thing though Nico makes me so nervous. I have the biggest crush on her I never know how to talk to her.” Chase’s heart fell a bit, yes he wanted to see Gert again, but no way was he going to make Karolina talk to her crush just for him.

 

“Don’t worry about it Karo Atlas isn’t that big I’m sure I’ll bump into Gert sometime, I don’t want you to talk to the girl you’ve been crushing on just for me. You’ve already been so much help to me and my mom I really appreciate it.”

 

“Chase you’ve been my best friend since elementary no way am I going to let your love sick heart break because I’m to chicken to talk to the girl I like. Besides I’ve been trying to work up the courage to ask her on a coffee date, at least this will give me an excuse.” Karolina said with a soft smile. “Also you know I love spending time with you and your mom helping you move in was no problem.”Setting his hand on her shoulder Chase pulled her in for a quick hug.

 

“Karolina Dean you are truly the kindest human being and I am exceedingly lucky to have you as my best friend.” Chase said with a wide smile.

“Okay cheese ball, you better get going or you’ll be late for your first class.” Just as Karolina finished speaking the morning bell rang. Giving her a wave goodbye Chase was off down the halls to start his first official day of school.

 

 

Halfway done with morning classes Chase realized that almost all high schools were the same. So with basically all of his morning spent zoning out Chase had lots of time to think about Gert. Eventually his mind wandered to what he would say when he saw her again, and that’s when he realized he didn’t actually have a plan. Suddenly very alert he started to think of different greetings or ice breakers but none of them seemed right. He could just say ‘Hey’ but that’s to casual, he could try a cheesy pick up line but he gets the impression Gert wouldn’t be very impressed. After agonizing over it for the rest of the morning, lunch was a welcome break. Maybe talking with Karolina would help keep Chases head on straight. He went right to the fields knowing Karo always preferred to sit out in the sun, taking a seat beside her he let out the sigh he had been holding in for the last few hours.

 

“You gotta help me Karo I have absolutely no idea what I’m going to say to Gert when I see her.”

 

“Just tell her all the stuff you told me you like about her... but less rambley.” Karolina said calmly. “Also hello to you too Chase how was your morning? Mine was great thanks for asking.” Pausing the panic in his mind Chase looked over to Karolina to see her smirking at him.

 

“Damn it sorry my mind has been a mess all morning, how’s your day been so far?”

 

“Pretty amazing actually I’m happy to report that I managed to ask Nico to meet up with me after school. I think I’ll bring up Gert first to see what she says then ask her to get coffee.” 

 

“That’s great! I’m happy you talked to her, and not just for Gert purposes. She’s gonna love you and is definitely gonna want to grab coffee with you, and ya know maybe do some other things.” Chase said wiggling his eyebrows. Laughing Karolina gave him a light shove.

 

“Whatever Prince Charming, I’ll talk to you after school and tell you how it goes. For now breath Chase your girls gonna love you too.” Throwing an arm around his shoulder and giving Chase a comforting squeeze Karolina stood up and made her way back into the school. Hoping like hell she would be right he took a slow deep breath and tried to ease his nerves. Chase was just happy he was going to get a chance to see Gert smile again, maybe he would even get to experience her rare but honest laugh. Laying down in the grass Chase stared up at the clouds and he just couldn’t help but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t seen all of season two so please no spoilers!! Feedback is awesome but please be kind :) thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerts pov, Molly snoops and we get to see how Gerts feels about meeting up with Chase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I know it has been forever since my last update and for that I am so sorry!! I started school and was dealing with some personal stuff. So to anyone who’s coming back and reading this thank you for being patient!!!

Slamming the door to her house shut. Gert stomped up the stairs and headed for her room, ignoring the calls of her parents. The whole day at school she had felt anxious and scared that she would run into Chase. Finally letting the tension in her body out Gert took calming breaths and closed her eyes. But still all she could think about was Chase and what she saw yesterday. Reaching for her laptop she flopped down on her bed and put her favourite playlist on, turning the volume all the way up hoping to drown out her thoughts for a while.

 

 

After an undetermined amount of time staring at her ceiling Gert glanced at her watch and jolted up. Shit! she was going to be late to get Molly from dance team practice. Rushing out the door and into her car she still managed to grab her phone and wallet. Only by speeding did she miraculously arrive at Atlas early and thanked the universe that for once it did her a favour. Pulling her phone out Gert saw she a had bunch of missed texts from Nico. Feeling her heart rate pick up she steadied her hands so she could actually open the notifications, Nico wasn’t one to send this many message in one sitting something had to be wrong. Quickly Gert scrolled to the start of the new messages.

 

 

****

**Nico:** Gert! You will not believe who I just talked to you should call me ASAP.

 

**Nico:** Ugh why aren’t you responding, guess I’m gonna have to type all this out.

 

**Nico:** K here go’s... so remember that super cute girl from lgbtqa+ club I was talking about a few weeks ago well she talked to me at lunch asking to meet up after school, and me being naturally curious agreed to this mystery meet up.. anyway school ends I’m at the designated meet area and she walks up (looking super adorable just btw)and it starts kinda normal and I was thinking oh maybe she just wanted to be friends or talk about Club stuff, but then get this she mentioned you. And how her long time buddy that just started at Atlas had met a girl named Gert with purple hair that he wouldn’t stop talking about... she asked if I knew you and I said yes then she wanted to know if I could get you to meet up with him she said his name was Chase btw.

 

**Nico:** So that’s totally Prince Charming right? The guy that saved you from public humiliation?

 

**Nico:** I told her I’d have to talk to you about It I wanna make sure you’re down with this just text me back when you can.

 

 

Staring down at her phone Gert was in shock. Why on earth was Chase asking about her. Sure he was nice to her and spending time with him had been fun but she honestly couldn’t fathom a reason he would want to see her again. Maybe he thought Gert was going to be all weird around him and wanted to let her down easy. Panicking Gert texted Nico back as fast as she could.

 

**Gert:** Definitely not down, it is jock charming and I don’t want to talk to him, not like we’re friends or anything there’s no need. Thanks for the heads up tho.

 

**Nico:** No need for the gratitude Yorkes I always got your back, you’re part of my girl gang remember.. I’ll tell his friend the next time I see her you’re like super busy or something, we’re actually planning on getting coffee I think she was trying to ask me out! So wish me luck with that

 

**Gert:** good luck! And try to turn up the charm ;)

 

 

If her love life was going to be a horrid mess she was happy that at least her friends were happy. Staring holes in the roof of her car, Gert sighed and resigned herself to spending the rest of her high school career avoiding some unfairly attractive jock and the rejection that would inevitably follow him. Right at that moment a very cheerful Molly barrelled into the passenger seat.

 

“Thanks for getting me Gert, but I’m super hungry do you think we can stop for milkshakes on our way home?” Molly asked with her signature puppy dog eyes.

 

“Fine but you definitely owe me a coffee or something I’m not a limo service.”

 

“You’re the best! And I’ll totally get you back.”

 

 

Pulling in at Pete’s diner (which basically everyone knows is Molly’s favourite milkshake/burger place) Gert parked the car and looked over at Molly only to be met with another puppy dog look, this one clearly pleading for Gert to go in and get their food.

 

“Ugh fine I’ll go in but only because we both know I’ll be quicker than you.”

 

“Thanks so much Gert! You’re the best!” Molly yelled out the window as Gert was entering the restaurant. Having been in a bit of a hurry Gert only grabbed her wallet, leaving her phone in the car and at her very nosy sisters disposal.

 

Molly glanced in the cup holder noticing that Gert had left her phone unlocked. Grabbing it Molly fully had the intention to turn it off but the conversation between her sister and Nico seemed to intriguing topass up. Scrolling through the texts and seeing that Gert had immediately shut down the idea of meeting up with this Chase guy shocked Molly. She knew Gert could get very anxious in new situations but come on this dude was obviously love sick for her sister. Suddenly becoming very determined Molly began to devise a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is kinda the last chapter that I have done... if anyone has any ideas of stuff they liked to see for the end I’d love to hear them! I sorta know where I want this to go but I’m having a hard time trying to get it done. Thank you so so much for reading! comments and kudos are always appreciated! So is feedback!!

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t seen all of season two so please no spoilers. Feedback is great! But please be kind :)


End file.
